More
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Marcello feels tension between Lovino and him. He really wants to know what is causing it. Love can really blind someone... Itacest/RomaSeb.


**Since this pairing is so fucking rare, I decided to write for pairing because I love it so much. RomaSeb for the tiny fans that exist. I also wrote a little bit of Itacest in here So there's that as well. Enjoy.**

**hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

More

The sound of water trickling down and hitting the sink was the only thing that be heard besides the occasional sounds of the clinking of plates and forks. The sun's gentle rays poured into the house as a soft breeze blew in, making the atmosphere peaceful. Despite the serenity of the situation, there was a tense blanket that surrounded the two men that stood in the room. Marcello, the one who was washing dishes, was the one who was suffering under the uncomfortable pressure of the room and was dying to hear his brother say something. He continued to smile either way.

"Do you really have to leave, Fratellone?" He finally said after gathering at the courage that he had. He looked behind him to see his older brother continuing to eat, his eyes cold and stern. Marcello had wondered if he really was the man from last night. Lovino's beautiful hazel green eyes were sparkling and glazed with a burning desire last night. Last night Marcello had gotten to see a different side of his brother. A side that he really loved and hoped to see again the nest time he stayed at his house.

Lovino only grunted in response as he looked up, meeting his soft gaze. Marcello's heart did a little jump in his. Chest when the made eye contact, but to be honest it always did that whenever Lovino did anything. It was cheesy, he knew, but it was true. Marcello could just melt to listening to his smooth and husky voice. Lovino knew how to seduce and used it to get what he wanted, but last night occurred because of Marcello being brave. They had been dating in secret for a few weeks now even though it felt like it had been longer. Marcello wanted to give himself to Lovino, to prove to him that he loved him and only him. And that's what happened.

"Feliciano's gonna ask where I've been if I don't leave. Besides, there's a meeting I have to go to. It's important." Lovino replied, lowering his gaze back to his plate. Marcello sighed but smiled softly, trying not to look hurt. It was one of the problems of having to be dating in secret. They couldn't be seen together or else people became suspicious and spread rumors. It was a risk they couldn't take. For the sake of their relationship.

"Will you come back later though?" He asked hopefully, desperate to hear him say yes. Marcello loved Lovino dearly and just having to be away from him broke his heart. He loved his kisses, his hugs, his sweet promises... He loved everything about Lovino. But he had to be honest. Lately, Lovino has started to become cold and almost emotionless. His smiles looked fake and half hearted and his kisses weren't as sweet as they used to be. He rarely hugged Marcello anymore and they barely spoke. His visits were rare, not frequent like they used to be when they started to date.

Lovino sighed and looked up at him, a sliver of emotion in his eyes. For a moment, it looked like he was trying to hold something in, but Marcello couldn't figure out what it was. It was a little unsettling but he didn't want to ask about it. There was a huge chance that it was just his imagination. He needed to get his own eyes checked if that was the case. Or he was still a little drunk from last night. That could be a factor to the illusions.

"Yeah, I will." Lovino said before standing up abruptly, dropping the fork on his plate. Marcello looked down to see that his plate was half full and frowned slightly, wondering if his brother had not liked his cooking. He had cooked his brother's favorite food, so why was he not eating it? Had he cooked it wrong?

Before Marcello could ask, Lovino left the room before coming back a few minutes later with his jacket on. He fixed his hair before turning to look at his secret lover. "The food was good. It's just I'm late..." He said, pursing his lips. "I stayed more than I should have had." He said before walking towards him and gently kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later.." He murmured and pulled away before walking out of the house, leaving Marcello in doubt.

He picked up Lovino's plate and threw out his unfinished food before washing it, trying to think about what had happened. Maybe Lovino felt awkward what they had done last night? Marcello had enjoyed every waking moment of it, happy he could give everything to his dear lover. But it almost seemed as if Lovino was regretting it... But certainly that was not the case! They had both enjoyed last night and everything was fine! Lovino loved him so why would he regret it? It made no sense so he shouldn't be worrying about it. Everything was just fine and dandy.

Even so, something in Marcello wouldn't let him forget about those thoughts. He decided to visit Lovino later that day so they could talk. He really need to be sure that Lovino wasn't regretting anything and everything was just in his head. Hopefully that was the case. Marcello had to stop watching soap-operas. They were already getting to him head and trying to make his life look like one. That's the last thing the Italian wanted.

Marcello spent almost all day planning of what he wanted to say to Lovino, rewriting his script over and over again so they were careful. He didn't want to spark a fight between them that could ruin this wonderful dream. He had gone through so much pain from being forgotten by his brothers when they were reunited to having to watch Lovino be with other people. It was his turn to love and cherish Lovino... Forever.

Just as soon as the clock was chiming eight o'clock, Marcello drove out to Lovino's house. He sighed at one point as he thought again of what he was going to say to him. He knew he had to be straightforward but not too clingy. He wanted to know what was going on between them and he wanted to fix it if there was problem in their relationship. That's what love was about. To get through the rough parts together, not to get torn apart during them.

He parked out on the street where Lovino's house was and glanced over to see that the lights of his house were still on but there were shadows in the windows. He guessed he had a visitor. Marcello decided he would wait until they left so he could speak to Lovino in private. He didn't want to reveal their secret and look like a desperate boyfriend. It would give Lovino a reason to leave him.

Just as soon he saw the door to Lovino's house open, he peered over to see Feliciano come out, smiling brightly. Lovino walked out with him before leaning in and actually kissing him on the lips. Marcello's eyes widened when he saw Feliciano return the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck and pulling him closer. Marcello found himself frozen in his seat as he watched his own lover kiss his brother. It didn't make sense! Lovino said he was faithful and would always be faithful to him.

What a heavy heart, Marcello opened the door of his car and stepped out, tears welling up in his eyes as he approached the couple. Feliciano was the first one to notice him before pulling away with a happy blush. "Ciao Fratellino, what are you doing here~?" He chirped. Marcello ignored him and continued to glare as Lovino turned and tensed up, his eyes widening panic.

"Marcello, I can explain!" Lovino said as he pulled away from Feliciano, his hazel green eyes wide. Marcello shook his head before slapping Lovino, feeling so heartbroken and upset. He had given him everything! His body, his soul, his mind and this was how he paid him back! By cheating on him with Feliciano, their own brother! And they were in public which didn't make it fair! Marcello couldn't kiss Lovino in public because he had said that they couldn't be together! It wasn't faithful!

"I don't want to hear your lies!" Marcello hissed as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He turned towards Feliciano, seeing fear in his eyes, before pushing him away, too upset to realize what he was doing. "I gave you everything, Lovino! I thought you loved me!" He yelled at Lovino, his fists clenching up. Lovino looked up with hurt in his hazel green eyes and suddenly Marcello understood everything. He knew what was going on in their relationship and it wasn't something he could fix.

The youngest Italian looked down as the tears continued to fall, his body shaking in sobs. "I'm done with you... Never speak to me ever again..." He murmured before turning around to leave to his car. Lovino reached out but was stopped by Feliciano, earning a look that told him that he had to let Marcello go. He let his hand drop and sighed, pulling Feliciano into his arms. He had known this day would happened which made him guilty when last night Marcello had lost his virginity to him.

Marcello wiped his tears from his face as he got into the car and turned the engine on before driving away, not looking at the couple that still stood on the sidewalk. He cried silently to himself as he drove, not being able to believe he had found that his brother had been unfaithful. Lovino had promised that Marcello was the one he loved! He promised! And then he took his virginity!

Love had blinded Marcello from seeing the signs. He had wanted to be loved desperately, but Lovino had never been to one for him. It was heartbreaking to know that he would never be the one for him, but it was fate for him to find out. Maybe Feliciano could make Lovino happier than he could have ever made him.

It would have been selfish of Marcello to ask more from Lovino...


End file.
